


Eternal

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Stargazing always seems to bring out Ralph’s philosophical side.[Prompt 2 - Eternal]





	

Ted was lying on his back, staring up at the night sky and studying the constellations (he had abandoned his telescope over half an hour ago, and was now lying beside Ralph on the picnic blanket in the middle of the grounds), when Ralph asked him the strangest question.

“Would you like to live forever, Ted?”

Ted tore his gaze from the starry sky and turned his head. In the moonlight, he could see a peaceful, thoughtful expression on Ralph’s face.

“Um... what do you mean, sir?” he asked, wondering if he had misinterpreted Ralph’s frankly bizarre question.

“I mean... if you had the chance to become immortal, would you take it?”

“I don’t think so, sir. I think it’d get boring after a while.”

“Yes, I see your point,” Ralph said.

“Why have you brought this up, sir? It’s a bit random, isn’t it?”

Ralph smiled weakly. “Yes, I suppose it is. I was just thinking.”

“Would you, sir?” Ted asked.

“Uh, I’m not sure. I suppose, in theory... I would... but only if... you were with me.”

Ted’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing. Realising what he had said, Ralph cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What’s that constellation called, Ted?”


End file.
